criticalstrikefandomcom-20200215-history
AK-47
The AK-47 is an assault rifle featured in Critical Strike Portable and Critical Ops. Description The AK-47 is a high damage assault rifle, with high power and an impressively deadly range. Boasting a nearly unrivaled capability to penetrate its target and its environment, the AK-47 specializes in eliminating targets with rather few rounds. When used correctly, it can one shot kill targets at far distances. It is capable of reaching its target through thin walls, making the weapon an excellent choice for hitting targets through certain aspects of the environment. This rifle is one of the more commonly selected weapons in both'' Critical Ops'' and Critical Strike Portable. But the AK-47's weakness lies in its increased groupings during continuous automatic fire, consequently prompting players to purchase more accurate weapons like the AUG instead with better recoil control, but for a higher cost. It is also rather loud while firing, a trait which enemies may decide to exploit to locate the player. All in all, when used effectively, the AK-47 can prove to be a powerful and deadly weapon. Properties Advantages *Powerful. *Can be used at any distance if used correctly. *Can penetrate through thin walls. Disadvantages *High spread upon continuous fire. *Heavy recoil. *Loud. Guide Strategies Its high recoil and inaccuracy make the AK-47 a slightly difficult weapon to use, but once used properly, it is capable of outputting impressively high damage. The key is to simply burst (firing about 3-6 shots at a time) or tap-shoot at far distance players which can guarantee critical damage or even a kill. Spray only when at close or mid range. Another formidable strategy utilized by pro players when using this weapon involves crouching. Doing so while firing tightens up the spread and significantly increases the waeapon's effective application from close and medium ranges. Aiming consistently at the enemy's head, when combined with the aforementioned crouching and burst techniques tends to require only one or two shots to eliminate the target. Aiming at the legs will take the longest time to kill, increasing the likelihood of your opponent gaining an upperhand. Counter-Strategies As the AK-47 delivers more damage output per round as an assault rifle, and with its somewhat wide range, it can be be a force to be reckoned with. The best way to counter this weapon is to fight at long ranges to avoid its heavy fire, although heed caution as the AK-47 can damage players at that distance with tap or burst-fire. Aim for the head, as the time to kill the enemy is reduced and the chances of getting hit decrease. Trivia *It is based off the Russian-manufactured Avtomat Kalashnikova, first manufactured in 1947, or AK-47 for short. **In earlier versions of Critical Strike Portable, it more closely resembled the AKM assault rifle. *The AK-47 was the first weapon added to Critical Strike Portable, once exclusive to the Terrorists. *In Critical Strike Portable, the AK-47 has identical statistics to the M4A1, despite popular speculation. *In Critical Strike Portable, the AK-47's iron sights are missing in third person view. *On the right side of the AK-47 in CSP, the former logo for Critical Force Entertainment and text read as "CS PORTABLE ON MARS STUDIO" can be seen imprinted. **Also, the former logo shows a character holding an AK-47. *In Critical Strike Portable, an award mistakenly refers the M4A1 as the AK-47. *In older versions of CSP, the AK-47 had more black tinted metal. The weapon also had less recoil. *The AK-47 is one of the most popular weapons in the game, along with the P90, URatio and Super 90 shotgun. Gallery AK-47_Ops_Old.png|Early Critical Ops AK-47 model. AK47logo.jpeg|The CFE logo and name on the AK-47 in CS Portable. (click for full resolution) AK-47 Beta.jpg|Early CS Portable texture of AK-47. AK-47Ops.jpg|Pre-Alpha footage of Critical Ops AK-47. AK-47Ops.png|Earlier shot of Critical Ops AK-47. maxresdefault.jpg|Modern AK-47 Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Critical Strike Portable Weapons Category:Critical Ops Weapons Category:Classic Weapons